Gone, Gone, Gone
by Spamano4ever
Summary: Antonio has loved his dear Italian friend for years. But Lovino loved Alfred. Antonio accepted this and moved one. Or so he thought, until one night he gets a call from said Italian, who needs him now more than ever before. Past!Romerica, Spamano


**I love this song. I might make this into two chapters, I haven't decided yet. The other would be a different story only from Lovi's view point. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Antonio was sitting in his living room when he received a call. Checking the I.D, he was pleased to discover it was his best friend, Lovino. The Spanish man was more than happy to answer. He had been in love with the Italian during high school, however, Lovino had been in love with the school's quarter back, Alfred F. Jones.

The two had gotten together and Lovino had been so happy. Antonio had been sad and more than a little jealous, but he was also glad Lovino was with someone who made him happy. He deserved to be happy. So after being sure to warn Alfred of what would happen should he ever hurt the Italian, he tried to let it go. It took a long time, but he finally moved on, though he never dated anyone, unable to find anyone interesting and wonderful enough.

"Hola?" he asked, curious as to what his friend was calling for.

There was a pause, then a shuttering, soft voice spoke. "**T-Toni...**"

Instantly alert, Antonio sat up straight. "Lovino? What is it? What's the matter? You're crying."

"**A-Alfred... Can you come over...?**" Lovino whispered.

"Si! Si, I'll be right over!" Antonio promised, jumping to his feet and running to his front door. He grabbed his keys and burst outside, sprinting to his car. Lovino hung up and he did the same, jumped into his car, and drove off to his dear friend's home.

* * *

**_When life leaves you high and dry_**  
**_I'll be at your door tonight_**  
**_If you need help, if you need help._**

* * *

Lovino had left the door unlocked so when the Spaniard arrived, he went was able to go right in. He went into the living room and found his old secret crush curled up limply on the couch.

Antonio moved around the room and shut the curtains tightly to keep anyone who might pass from seeing in. The candles that Lovino's brother always brought over were lite, their soft glow adding comfort to the dimly lite room.

When this was done, Antonio sat down and pulled Lovino close, holding the Italian against his chest.

Tears dripped down Lovino's face, soft sobs issuing from his lips. "A-Alfred..." he murmured. "Alfred cheated on me... H-He was lying... All this time... He n-never loved me..."

Feeling anger flash through him, Antonio scooped Lovino into his arms and held him close, rocking the sad Italian gently, listening to the soft sobs.

"Lovi, everything will be alright,"" he whispered. "I promise."

"N-No they won't. No one loves me. No one ever will," Lovino cried, his voice breaking.

"Would a tomato make you feel better, querido?" Antonio offered.

The Italian sniffed, nodding a tiny bit.

Rather than setting him down and going to get one, Antonio stood, still holding Lovino in his arms and moved into the kitchen. Lovino didn't protest. Getting one of the bright red fruits from the bowl, Antonio pressed it against Lovino's mouth. The Italian sniffed and took a bite, slowly bringing up his hand to take the tomato.

* * *

**_I'll shut down the city lights,_**  
**_I'll lie and cheat, I'll beg and bribe_**  
**_To make you well, to make you well._**

**_When enemies are at your door_**  
**_I'll carry you away from war_**  
**_If you need help, if you need help._**

* * *

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Moving back into the living room, Antonio gently set his best friend back onto the couch, then went to the front door, looking through the peep-hole to see who it was.

Alfred.

Antonio's eyes flashed dangerously and narrowed. Ignoring the knocking and ringing door bell for a moment, he went into the living room. "Lovi, there's someone I need to get rid of at your door. Will you be alright, or do you want me to ignore it and stay here?" he asked gently.

Lovino wiped at his eyes. "D-Do whatever the fuck you want, bastard," he murmured, curling up against the arm of the sofa.

Antonio nodded. "I promise I'll be back," he said, seeing Lovino's eyes widen slightly. Then he went into the hall, to the door, and yanked it open, reveling the American.

"Alfred," he greeted coldly.

"Antonio! When did you get here?" Alfred asked in surprise.

"When Lovino called me a while ago, _crying_, because of what you did," Antonio spat, anger leaking into his words.

Alfred visibly paled. Everyone knew how protective the Spaniard was over his friend. Alfred himself had been specially warned by Antonio that only bad things would happen if he ever hurt the Italian.

Stepping out into the night, Antonio advanced on the American as Alfred backed away into the yard. Antonio's hand shot out and he snatched the front of Alfred's shirt, holding him in place.

"I warned you," he said, his voice soft, danger layered thickly in the words.

The fight was short. Alfred swung only once. He missed. Antonio handled the rest. Leaving the beaten and bloody man where he had fallen, Antonio made sure he had nothing on him to give away what had happened. Satisfied, he went back into the house.

"Lovi?" he called gently, entering the living room. Lovino, who had laid down on the couch, shot up in surprise. He hadn't thought Antonio would really come back. He had just assumed the Spaniard would leave him like everyone else... The Italian had little faith in people, having been constantly disappointed by them. All but one. And the one had come back. Just liked he had hoped he would.

* * *

**_Your hope dangling by a string_**  
**_I'll share in your suffering_**  
**_To make you well, to make you well._**

**_When you fall like a statue_**  
**_I'm gon' be there to catch you_**  
**_Put you on your feet, you on your feet._**  
**_And if your well is empty_**  
**_Not a thing will prevent me._**  
**_Tell me what you need, what do you need?_**

* * *

Barely daring to hope, he asked quietly, "W-Why... did you come back...?"

"Because I'll always be here if you need me, Lovi," Antonio answered, moving forward and kneeling down in front of the couch. "I'll share whatever pain or suffering you have if it'll help you feel better."

"I-I don't understand... Why...?" Lovino whispered, feeling tears gathering in his eyes once more.

"Because I believe you would do the same for me. And I would do anything for you, tomate," Antonio said, gently brushing the Italian's tears away.

'_I'm never moving on,_' Antonio realized, starring into Lovino's sparkling amber eyes. '_I still loved you, even when you left with Alfred... I still love you... After all this time..._'

Lovino's mouth opened in surprise and he shot onto his feet. His muscles were stiff from staying in one place for so long though, and he began to fall, looking vaguely statue like.

Antonio jumped up, steadying the Italian on his feet.

Lovino's well of tears seemed to have run out, but the man wasn't ready to be done, looking like he wanted to keep crying more than anything.

"Lovi, what do you need? Tell me, what do you need?" Antonio asked gently, pulling him into a hug. Lovino's hands snaked up and clung to the front of his shirt.

"I-I need... I need someone I can trust... S-Someone who won't b-betray me... Lie or cheat..." Lovino whimpered, sniffing softly.

"I'm going to be honest, Lovino." Caught off guard by the Spaniard's serious voice and the use of his full name, Lovino looked up, expecting the worst. Antonio smiled. "You've always done the same for me. So I'll do it for you."

Confused, Lovino waited for his friend to continue. Antonio took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Lovino, I love you, and baby, I'm not moving on, I love you long after you're gone." Lovino's face registered nothing but shock. "You would never sleep alone. I love you long after you're gone." Antonio repeated the last sentence to be sure Lovino understood that he was serious. He loved him, and would never leave him, would love him even if the Italian left him for someone else some day.

"W-What do you mean...? You're not moving on...?" Lovino whispered, not wanting to believe.

"I've loved you since high school, Lovi. I thought I was over it, but I'm not. I know I never will be. I love you, and I'm not moving on, ever." Lovino's expression only grew more surprised and disbelieving.

"Lovi, you're my back bone. You're my cornerstone. You're my crutch when my legs stop moving. You're my head start. You're my rugged heart. You're the pulse that I've always needed. Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you," Antonio said, pressing a kiss to the Italian male's forehead.

"For you, baby, I'm not moving on. I love you long after you're gone. You'll never sleep alone, I love long after you're gone." The pair swayed slowly back and forth, Antonio's words reaching straight into Lovino's heart and healing him. "Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you. Love you long after you're gone, gone, gone."

Slowly, Lovino raised his head and shyly connected their lips. Antonio wound an arm around the Italian, pulling him close, holding him protectively. Lovino had never felt so safe in anyone's arms in his entire life. Slowly, the two broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Te amo, mi tomate," Antonio whispered so only Lovino could hear.

Eyes beginning to water once more, the Italian responded. "T-Ti amo... Toni."

* * *

**_I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._**


End file.
